The Next Evil
by Courtsporty
Summary: A new dragon is in Spyro and Cynder's world,this new dragon,Avian wants revenge for her lost foster father Malefor.Spyro and Cynder must fight off this new threat before Malefor is unleashed once more in the realm.One problem,Avian is Cynder's sister.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young dragon is sitting in a cave; she has black scales and silver wings and a silver underbelly, her claws are silver she has a knife looking spike at the end of her tail and at the top of her wings. Her horns are silver as well, there are two on the top of her head, and there is one silver spike on each side of her face. Her eyes are the strangest there is one storm grey eye and one coal black eye. "He deserves revenge." The young dragon mutters to herself. She suddenly looks up, a younger dragon runs in, "Avian now is your chance the portal is open this is your only chance!" Avian jumps up. She takes off the floating island and free-falls down fast. Avian quickly opens up her wings and the air lifts her up. You wouldn't be able to see it until you were right in front of it but a swirling black and gray cloud was directly in front of Avian, she flew straight into it and in a flash of blinding white the dark dragon disappears a feeling of fear left behind in her wake.

**Theres the first chapter, hope you guys liked it I would like reviews becuase this is only my second story so please no flames. Just constructive critisism, Avian is pronounced A-vi-an.**


	2. Praise

**Praise**

Cynder's POV: Spyro has just put the world back together and really don't know what happened next but I told him I loved him. And really I'm glad I told him, at the time I thought that was our last moments together and I wanted him to know. After that the islands we were on reached the ground and split seconds before that Spyro had finished saving us and the world, he had flown up off the island and I followed. When we reached the rest of the world we had appeared in the Enchanted Forest. He told me he loved me back and then the cheetahs in Hunter's village found us. They took us back to Avalar where Hunter, Sparx, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and the entire Cheetah Village were waiting for us. Terrador asked me and Spyro where was Ignitus, I couldn't answer him and Spyro couldn't either. I am normally harsh and mean but now all I could do is keep from tearing up. Terrador asked where Malefor was and that angered me he was the reason Ignitus was gone. "The spirits of our ancestors have trapped him in their realm for eternity." I answered with venom in my tone. Fury blurred the rest of the conversation until we walked away.

Spyro's POV: After Cynder and I defeated Malefor, the destroyer had reached the volcano the world was breaking apart and as a purple dragon I knew it was my place to save us all, or let us all die. The Ancestors must have helped me for I summoned everything I had in me, and all of my powers and let loose in one roar. All I saw next was a blinding white light, I floated over to it, and it filled me with more power and the next thing I felt was serenity and peace. The only thing I heard was Cynder telling me she loved me. Good I loved her too. The next thing I knew that feeling of peace was gone and pain filled its place. I yelled to Cynder to fly upwards I don't think she heard me, but when I flew up she followed. Somehow we landed in the Enchanted Forest. I wanted her to know I loved her back so I told her. Then some cheetahs from Avalar came and took us back to Avalar. Waiting on us were Sparx all the elders except Ignitus and everyone in the cheetah village. Chief Prowlus walked over to us along with the elders. "Where's Ignitus?" Terrador asked concerned but confused. Cynder looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "Well you did well, both of you, but know there is the question, what happened to Malefor?" Cynder answered that the Ancestors trapped him. I could tell she was mad for what I really couldn't tell you. "Come on we must find out more." Volteer said ending the conversation. Chief Prowlus said, "Avalar set up scouts, patrols, and guards. The dark master's forces will keep on most likely." Then he led us into a hut that was apparently the war council room.

**Sorry for short chapters but more than likely they will stay short please everyone review!!**


End file.
